The Silver Blitz Alchemist
by Si's Madness
Summary: I have always found that life has something out for me. But this? I suppose I'm on its hit list.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well I'm not Japanese. You decide. Do I own FMA and FMA:B?

Chapter 1: The Truth Sucks

"What? Where am I?" I thought out loud. I looked around at my surroundings to maybe get a clue. What I saw was white. A blinding white everywhere for miles. Not an ounce of color present.

That is, until I turned around.

In back of me was a figure. The same-exact color as the space I was in. The only way that I was able to pick it out was the pitch-black aura surrounding it. Well, that and the monstrously sized gate behind it.

I groaned. "Your Truth aren't you? Oh for the love of - am I dreaming? Wouldn't be the first time."

"Yes, I'm Truth. This is. . . quite unexpected. You know who I am, but I can't say the same for myself." He responded in a voice eerily similar to mine.

"Seriously? One would think 'God' would know nigh everything. You have the knowledge of everything behind you, you know."

"Excuse me for not knowing the life story of every little person. You ever try to watch two universes at onc-." Truth stopped abruptly and snapped his fingers together. "That's it! I've got it!"

"Care to share with the person this affects?" I said as I crossed my arms over my thin, black lab coat that went below my knees.

"Nope. It's for me to know and for you to find out." He said rather arrogantly.

I sighed. "Troublesome bastard. At any rate, can we wrap this up? Saturday is my one day of me time. I would like to go back and enjoy it."

"No can do. What I can tell you is that your important to the balance of your world and as you call it, the 'FMA' universe. What I fail to understand is how are you here. Care to explain?"

"What is there to explain? Yesterday I woke up, went to the hell hole called school and nearly killed my fellow eighth graders, came home, did stuff, and then went to bed."

"Anything unusual happen?" Truth pressed.

"The only thing I can think of was that I got bored in French and drew a transmutation circle on myself out of boredom."

"Can you draw that circle?"

"Yes, but I can't without a pen and paper."

"Just hang on a minute." Truth got up and walk over to the Gate. He banged on the door and it opened. "Hey, can I get a pen and some paper?!" He yelled into the void. The massive purple eye inside blinked before an infant-sized black hand meandered out with a pen and paper. "Thanks." He muttered. He walked back over to me, handed me the paper, and sat back down in his spot.

Without a word, I started to draw the transmutation circle that may have caused everything. It only took a few minutes. After I finished, I handed the paper back to Truth. If he could make proper expressions, I believe his would have been grim.

"This is an array used to perform human transmutation." My heart sank when he said those words. The ones that changed my life forever.

"Wh-what? On my side we can't even use alchemy!" I defended.

"That's not true. It takes hours for the transmutation to take effect on your side compared to the instantaneous effect of the other side. You have to be constantly touching the array for it to work."

"I had it drawn on my palm. I kept my hand clenched the entire day so no one could see it." I muttered in shock and disbelief.

"You do know what this means right?" Truth asked with his form of sympathy.

My face was stark white and my throat was dry, but I choked out a response. "Y-yeah."

Truth sighed. "If it means anything, your exchange will be different from the others."

"What do you mean 'different?'" I asked. A seed of hope planted itself in my mind.

"You are a very special case. You have an extremely important role to fulfill. In reality, you'll both be gaining and loosing something during this exchange." He told me. I decided not to press on matters just this once - Truth probably was going to tell me once I exited the Gate. I walked up to the Gate and touched it gently. I kept my back turned. "I'm ready."

Truth raised his hand. 'Snap.' The Gate opened. The massive purple eye opened and the black hands of the Gate children pulled me in. The one and only reason I didn't scream my voice raw is because I knew it was coming.

I watched as the grey doors of the Gate closed. Only for a moment was the inside black as night. After that moment passed, the knowledge of everything, the truth, was shoved into my mind. The pain was almost unbearable. I didn't know if it lasted a minute, hour, or even days, all I knew was that knowledge was poured and mashed into my brain and it felt like molten rock. Just as my head felt like it was going to blow apart, it stopped, and I was thrown back out.

I dropped to my knees and lowered my head. My breathing was labored and came in short pants.

"You okay?" Truth asked in slight concern. I had no idea why, but his concern felt nice at that moment.

"I'll be fine." I said through grinding teeth as I stood. "What's the price?"

"That's what's different. Tell ya what, ask me any questions you want answered. If I can't tell you, I won't. If I can, I will."

"Alright," I sat lotus style on the floor, "you said I'm important to the balance of the two dimensions, universes, whatever. What I want to know is, why."

"All I can tell you is that you were born in the wrong universe. Unlike everyone else, you have no double in either universe. Every - I don't know the exact time frame, but its an unimaginably long period, we'll just say once in a while - someone is born into the wrong universe, destroying their double in the process. You with me so far?"

"Yes, please go on. I should have brought something to write this down on! This is the most interesting thing I've heard in a while!" I said with vigor.

Truth smiled a bit. "Anyways, when the double is destroyed, the fragile balance between worlds is disrupted. The phrase 'one pebble can cause devastating tidal waves' fits. Because the balance is disrupted and you caused it, you're the only one who can fix it."

I frowned. "Well, how do I go about that?"

"Can't tell ya. Next."

"Che, troublesome. Now I'm going to assume that I'm going to the FMA side. What about my friends and family? I mean, there are very few people that I can tolerate so I'd rather not have them be seventy and or dead if I ever go back. Speaking of which, will I get to go home? Even if just for five minutes?

"The passage of time between worlds differs. For about every twenty-four days on your side, a year passes on the other. About going home, no clue. Anything else?"

I had to think for a few seconds before I finished up asking questions. "Two more and then I'm done. What's my toll?"

"Before I answer that, I have an offer." Truth said with a sly smile.

I didn't like that look at all, but my interest peaked and I couldn't allow myself to pass up an opportunity. "Go on."

"If you would like, I can offer some help. Normally I would offer a connection to the Gate, but you already have one. Instead, you may choose some people to come in randomly and give some help. For every person you bring, you'll get de-aged by a year and one extra overall so they don't have to pay a toll. The de-aging covers their transport to the other side, but they don't get to see the Gate's Knowledge."

That proposal immediately took me off guard. Under normal circumstances, I would never do that to my friends. Then again, 'normal' could never describe my life before. I had to maul it over for a while.

"Deal. I'll take Emma, Alex, Marisa, and Beth. Technically, you are me so you know who they are." I said irritably. Patience wasn't my strong point. I wanted the situation to be over.

"Five years it is! You had another question so ask that, I'll tell you the answer and the toll, then you can go." Truth said with relief. Apparently he was just as impatient as me. Then again he was me.

"FMA, or FMA:B/manga?"

"Brotherhood. Honestly, the major percent of the stuff that happened in the original series never happened. Or will. You're getting dropped off around two weeks after the Elrics transmute their mother."

"Thank Go-, err, Truth, Buddha, Jashin?" I felt a headache coming on and dropped the subject. "Now what's my toll?"

Truth's nearly ever-present smile vanished. "I said that your gaining something that will be in effect later and getting something taken away. You'll find out about one soon enough. The other toll is taxing. You can say bye-bye to your left arm and right leg."

"You know, I can't be shocked anymore today so I'm not surprised." I did a mock cheer gesture with my hand. "Automail, here I come."

Truth rubbed the back of his neck. "About that. I'm going to have to give you automail because of special circumstance. The metal and designs are going to be sent to the Rockbells." He saw the look on my face and quickly added, "The toll paid for that, don't worry."

I narrowed my eyes and shot Truth a glare. "If you give me a piece of crap model, I'm going to kill you. Torture and then kill."

"I have no doubts. Unfortunately, your time here is nearly up. Shame, too; first intelligent conversation I've had in over a millennia. We should do this again sometime." Truth said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." I replied with a smirk of my own.

I stood and both physically and mentally braced myself. "Go for it."

I heard the distinctive sound of snapping fingers and my back erupted in red-hot flames while my left arm and right leg was graced with white-hot. I cried out in pain before I swallowed it back down. I managed well until the pain spread from just my back and limbs to the rest of my body.

"It's too much. It hurts." My voice was no higher than a whisper. My mind was horribly hazed by the pain. I could feel life's red elixir rushing out of my stumps and the coppery taste on my tongue. From the small slits of my vision, it seemed like I was looking through a tunnel, signifying that I would feel nothing in a moment.

Behind me, the Gate opened. The small hands pulled me through, and suddenly, I was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm In An Anime?!

One would think rising from unconsciousness would be slow and irritating - much like the feeling of lifting one's shoes out of muck. It might have been the case if it was someone other than me, but I never got that groggy feeling when awakening. Immediately upon my awakening, I shot up from my position and regretted it; my back was engulfed in flames, my - dare I say - stumps covered in diluted hot magma, and the rest of me felt like I was struck by lightning.

I bit back a cry of pain and hissed instead. I grabbed my forehead with my right hand as my expression twisted into a grimace.

My vision was blurry as it was and not having my glasses on didn't help at all. I couldn't see my surroundings and, being disoriented as it was, reacted violently when someone touched my torso to gently push me back in bed.

The person yelped as I punched and hoped the hit landed. "Hey, it's OK! Calm down!" They said in surprise. I focused my bleary sight to where the voice originated from. It didn't take long for my vision to clear up enough for me to make out a figure. Unfortunately, being awake for that short time drained what little strength I had, and I passed out once more.

Waking up again was easier than the first time. The pain wasn't as bad as it was and I wasn't as disoriented.

Slowly this time, I eased myself up and took a good look around. I was in a tan-walled room that looked like it belonged in the country, and by the smell of the air flowing in from the opened window, it was. The most prominent feature of the room was the suit of armor sitting in the corner and the golden-haired boy in a bed opposite to mine.

I stared - just stared. Even though I knew that events would play out like this, seeing once-fictional characters was a rather large shock. That wasn't the real reason I stared, though. In reality, I was staring because Edward and Alphonse Elric were staring right back at me and looked like, well, drawn anime characters.

"What. The. Hell." I said slowly, completely baffled of fact anime characters looked like anime.

Neither party did anything - unless you include staring. Thankfully, the awkward silence broke when a blond girl by the name of Winry Rockbell walked in.

"You're up! That's good because I really want to know who made your automail!" She said with stars in her eyes, completely oblivious to what she just did.

I blinked in surprise. "A friend made it." I said, choosing my words carefully (could one consider Truth a friend?).

"Your friend is a genius!- She was going to continue, however, Edward interrupted her.

"Winry, I think you should calm down." Ed said which I was grateful for as Winry looked like she would start to foam at the mouth.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're freaking everyone out!" Ed exclaimed. She took a good look at the occupants of the room and blushed a bit in embarrassment.

I honestly didn't know what to say. What do you even do in a situation like that? Just come out and say, "Hi! I'm from another universe!"?

Luckily, I didn't have to initiate any conversation. Alphonse did that for me.

"Brother, didn't you have things to ask her?" Al asked in a voice that matched up with the 2009 series.

Ed nodded and all eyes were on me.

"Ask me what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Even though I knew, I decided to have a little fun.

Ed frowned. "You know what. Why did that 'Truth,'" he nearly stuttered at 'Truth,' causing me to realize the incident with their mother wasn't long ago. "Guy talk about you?"

Well my game was over pretty quickly. I sighed, "Could someone hand me my glasses." Winry took my glasses off of a wonderfully made, wooden nightstand. "Thanks," I muttered.

Inwardly, I sighed once more when I saw the size of my hand; eight was a change from thirteen. My glasses had large, rounded lenses and would look huge on my face. I didn't particularly care, though, and put them on anyway. I was pleased to see that by some miracle, my prescription hadn't digressed (read: improved) when I was de-aged.

"Truth talked about me because I'm me." I responded rather bluntly. At their puzzled looks, I continued. "According to the No-Faced Bastard, I was born in the wrong universe and, by a twist of fate, came here to restore the balance between the two. I have no idea how, I might add."

One blink . . . two: let the laughter.

I scowled and looked at the nightstand Winry got my glasses at. My coat was there, meaning that I had everything that were in my pockets. I reached over, grabbed my iPhone in one of the side pockets, and I put on the first episode of Brotherhood. Consequences be damned!

After the first five minutes, I shut it off and watched their expressions. Shocked and confusion on the faces of the two that had flesh and in the body language of the other.

Though usually indifferent, I allowed a faint smirk to paint my face. "Next question?"

"What is that thing?" Al asked.

"iPhone. No, I don't know how it works, so don't ask."I had no interest in explaining what an iPhone even began to do. "Any other questions?"

"Who are you?" Ahh, of course it would be Ed to ask the dreaded question.

"Where to begin?" It took me a minute to think on how I would introduce myself, but I decided on an approach that was signature to Kakashi Hatake. "My name is Sabrina - I prefer Si. My real age is thirteen though I was de-aged to eight for one of Truth's tolls. I like books, anime, science, art and few other things. I dislike far too much to say. My hobbies include reading, watching anime, art, martial arts, chemistry / alchemy, and I have always had the desire to figure out how things work - what makes things tick. . .in a sense. My dreams? Hmm, I suppose that I would like to help out you two and restore the universes' balance."

"Well that answers that," Ed said and then turned to Winry. "Hey, Winry? Did you and Granny assemble her automail yet?"

"Yeah, since you've already had your surgery, we were going to do her's after she woke up. Why do you ask?"

Determination shone brightly in the soon-to-be Fullmetal Alchemist's eyes. "Because she's been caught up in this mess and if she's willing to help, I think Al and I are willing to let her."

"Good. I wasn't going to take no for an answer." I said with a hint of determination myself.

The serious, energizing moment was ruined by a roar originating from my stomach.

I felt a blush rise to me cheeks. "I'm . . . hungry." Hungry didn't even begin to describe my need for food.

"No wonder! You've been out for a week. Well, minus the day you woke up for a bit." Winry said with a slight laugh as she went to the door.

"Sorry about that by the way." I called back and received a faint sorry.

After a brief suggestion from Ed, Al went with Winry to help prepare dinner, leaving me alone with Ed. Instead of letting an awkward silence descend, he decided to make conversation.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw me doing something on my phone.

"You know that video that I just showed you?" I waited for a conformation to continue. "That looked like real-life to you and not drawings, right?" Another nod. "In my world, this universe is a completely fictional cartoon created in a country called Japan, and in five seconds, I'll find out if I changed when I entered this dimension."

When I finally got a mirror app opened on my phone, I immediately dropped it. I looked like an anime character as expected. What shook me to my core was my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you, people who reviewed! Now, If I could get some more people to click that magical button. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inhuman Human's 'Dissection'

"What's wrong?" Ed asked. I didn't respond. I was too shocked to even think properly, let alone talk.

In disbelief, I grabbed my phone and took a closer look at my eyes. Normally, my eyes were wonderfully deep and near-icy blue with a dark edge, and a green ring tight around my pupil. My eyes even gave the illusion of changing colors! One day they would appear green, another day would bring a dark blue! Grey, or even blue-purple were options!

Not now though. My eyes were not a steely purple. My eyes did _not_ have a black ring around the outside of the iris that bled into purple. My eyes sure as hell did NOT have slit pupils that were cat, or even reptilian like!

Through the shock, my mind brought up the memory of the pain that centered on my back when Truth took his toll.

My eyes drifted down to my bandages. They covered me in such a way that would leave the majority of my back exposed.

"Ed, I need you to do something for me. I'm going to turn around. You need to tell me if anything is on my back. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah, but why?" Confusion was evident in his voice.

"I'll answer what I can after you do this." I shifted so that he had a clear view of my back.

The seconds ticked by painfully slow. I dreaded his response. When it finally came, no relief nor comfort were brought. Only a crushing despair came.

"Why do you have an Ouroboros tattoo?" While the remark held no scorn or anger that would have been present if a fifteen or so year old Ed asked it, it still burned. Then again, if someone indirectly told you that your no longer human, instead a homunculus, it would sting some.

I returned to my previous position and took a shaky breath. "Ed, you have to understand something and what I am about to tell you, you have to remember."

I breathed in. "I know what's going to happen in the future. What happens with you, with Al, with everyone. I can't tell you any of it at risk of something drastic happening. Just know one thing. I. Am not. One. Of. Them. I am me and that is it." The fact that my little speech was said in my normal, uncaring monotone made it all the more chilling.

"Now, I have a question for you. Did a man named Mustang come here by any chance?" I asked to prevent any silence from befalling.

"Yeah. He offered the chance to become a State Alchemist." The Xerxian descendant shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

I smiled a bit. "Because it would have been too funny for me to keep my composer." A laugh escaped. "This may turn out to be fun."

Surgery.

It echoed through my head. Pinako came in after dinner to let me know that the surgery to connect my automail would tomorrow and that I need not worry about costs. I would be put on a payment plan to pay it off in increments.

None of that really mattered to me, but the surgery part interested me. The process definitely. Surgery and dissection went hand in hand in my dictionary. Surgery was interesting, therefore surgery was.

She left after she told me. It gave me plenty of time to think. Think about what, though? Me thinking is dangerous. I rarely venture into my thoughts and twisted mind. I prefer to keep my remnants of sanity, thank you very much.

"Sabrina, wake up." I groaned and ignored the voice. Insomniac I may be, early bird I am not.

"Please? You have your surgery today." I shot up like a rocket.

"I'm up. I don't want to be late for my own di-, err, surgery." I caught my slip up and quickly corrected it. No one needed to know about my. . . obsession.

Al's helmet tipped to the side in slight confusion at my enthusiasm, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey Al? If you don't mind me asking, what's it like? Being a suit of armor I mean?" The question was sudden, but Al took it in stride.

"It's. . . odd. I mean, I'm so used to being able to feel and breath, it's weird not to." He paused to laugh a bit. "I don't even know how I can talk and think like this. I don't have lungs, vocal cords, or even a brain!"

"It might just be one of those things that just is." I suggested.

Al's soul-fire eyes showed his confusion as it grew. "What do you mean?"

"Why is tree bark brown? Why did reptiles evolve to have cold blood? Why are you able to move and talk and think? It just might be one of those things that doesn't have a real reason for. You might be able to explain it - science is the answer to nearly everything. The explanation fails to say, however, exactly how the universe's random chaos made events fall into place like they did. " I explained with a theory I came up with one day.

"I've never thought of it like that." He said, obviously mauling over my words.

"Don't give yourself a headache thinking it over." I yawned.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I blinked and cocked my head to the side.

"Shoot."

"Umm, not to be rude, but why do you talk in a monotone?" He asked in a kind of shy manner.

"Oh that? Don't worry, I get asked that a lot and the reason is simple. I don't trust and or like people." His helm tilted again, and I elaborated. "I don't particularly care for anybody. My perception of the world is that everything is to be studied and observed and tested - myself included."

"That being said, anything can go wrong in an 'experiment.' Ergo, not even the constants - the people - can be trusted. Betrayal, back-stabbing, lies, it's all in the nature of the weak-willed, and since they make up the majority of the planet, my trust isn't given out easily."

I let a ghost of a smile out. "I'm the kind of person you either hate instantly -which is much more common- or you have a connection with the first time around. If it makes you feel better, if you're the latter - or weak-willed, I'd be able to tell and probably wouldn't give you the time of day. If you're not, I'll warm up pretty quickly."

The conversation ended there as I was wheeled in by Winry for my fourteen hour procedure.

Pain. Excruciating, mind-numbing, electrifying pain basically sums up the day of May 27, 1910. Also known as my birthday! Such a great present automail surgery makes.

I wish I could say I remember what went on, but my mind draws a blank when ever I think the surgery. Yes, I can recall what happened when the ports were connected - how can I not?! I had to be completely aware for that part! - but anything else is horribly hazy.

Shame, really. Even though it wasn't technically my birthday (with the dimensional shift and all), I would like to know what happened. . .

**AN: Kinda forgot to update. . . Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Well, it's here now so yay for everyone! Fantastic! Wunderbar! Subarashī!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgot to do this the last couple of times so, without ado:**

**I OWN NOTHING! Well, except myself.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! MUST READ!**

Chapter 4: Trains And Chibis

I sat up and yawned. A full night of sleep was a rare occurrence for me and one free of nightmares was even rarer. Lucky me, the day Ed and I were going to East City, I was graced with a full night's rest.

I stretched some and enjoyed the sound of my popping joints. With a refreshed smile, I swung my feet on the cold wooden floor and started my daily walk to the bathroom.

My un-even footsteps (looking past that one limb was metal) was attributed to that I still had a month of rehab left for my automail procedure, but Winry and Pinako were willing to let me go to Central as long as I took it easy. . . fat chance.

I took a good, long look in the bathroom mirror. My nine year-old body wasn't far off from my thirteen year one. I just was smaller with softer features. That being said, I thought a change was in order.

"Let's see. . . glasses? No. . . clothes? . . . Hell no . . . Perhaps hair? Hmm, hair?. . . yeah! That'll work." While my hair was a bit longer than normal - below shoulder length instead of neck - and being in the FMA dimension made it spiky in typical anime style, change was long overdue.

I filled the porcelain sink with water and made sure my hair was nice and wet. I clapped my miss-matched hands together and let the blue alchemic light shine and crackle before I touched my hands to my head. The water was immediately died black.

One clean sink and one transmutation later, I looked in the mirror to inspect my new graphite-colored hair with a black stripe leaning to the right that I kept from my previous style. I found that I rather liked the look and finished my routine.

I put on my usual outfit. I put on a pair of white-grey sneakers, black jeans with a ripped left knee and a silver chain, a black shirt with grey markings and, of course, one of my lab coats. I went with my black one with uneven spots forming a ring around the left arm just below the shoulder.

The one thing that wasn't part of my normal outfit was a pair of thin leather gloves. The right was fingerless and had a thick metal plate of the back that took up the back of my hand. The left was plain and simple, a thin leather glove.

The last thing I did was put on my large, round, frameless glasses and I was out the door to find Ed and Al.

I found them alright. It wasn't even seven and they were already sparring with each other.

I quickly checked to see if Winry was around before I swung myself off of the porch and landed in front of the brothers. Per usual, Al noticed me first.

"What happened to your hair?!" Al shouted, startling Ed and drawing attention to my head.

"Why's it grey!" Ed yelled.

"I stripped the hair of its color in a way that made it this color. Do you not like it?" I said with an expression that screamed for a question mark to appear above me. Their reactions puzzled me. I didn't think my hair looked that bad.

"It's just different." Ed offered.

"I like different." Eager to change the subject and to get a laugh, I asked about Ed's automail.

"It's working great!" He said with a grin. "Watch!" He clapped his hands and transmuted his signature blade. "Alchemy's in working order, automail functioning, I'm ready to go!"

"How are you doing alchemy like teacher?!" Al excaimed. Ed went on to question Al about the Truth while I attempted to transmute my automail. I did the first thing that came to mind and I ended up with ferocious claws instead of finger.

Another thing that was ferocious was the throbbing pain in my forehead from Winry's screwdriver. Did I forget to mention that the metal part always hit? Ed gets a wrench, I get a screwdriver lodged into my skull!

"Don't you two screw up my automail! I worked hard on it!"

"Dammit that hurts!" "Hell, if you'd worked half as hard as you throw a wrench I'd be surprised!" Ed and I chorused.

"Well you're stuck with me as long as you're wearing my automail so you'd better not break it."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed turned to me. "Hey Si, what time is it?"

"The clock said seven, wh-" I cut myself off and froze. Our train to central left in thirty minutes. It took would take us twenty minutes to get to the station and we didn't even pack! I looked at Ed and he shared my expression.

Needless to say, we were packed and out the door in five minutes.

"I" pant "blame" pant "you." I grounded out once on the train.

"How" pant "is this" pant "my fault?" Ed retorted.

"You made us" pant "late!" I yelled back. Ed just stuck his tongue out at me and curled up to sleep some.

I scowled and lied down myself. I knew trying to sleep would be a useless endeavor, but I felt like relaxing after running six miles in twenty-some minutes.

"Troublesome; nothing to do. I need my phone charged for when we get to East City. I can't write because that's on my phone. Five hours to kill. What to do? I could. . . draw? That's it!" My drawing supplies were with me when I passed through the Gate so at least I had that.

I dug around my mess of a suitcase before I found my worn drawing pad and my drawing pens and pencils. Now I had to figure out what to draw. I searched the train for inspiration, but found none. Then I looked at a sleeping, curled up, slightly drooling Ed.

A devious smile adorned my face.

Three hours and then Ed woke up.

"Oh, I fell asleep." Ed went to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He brought his hand down and glanced at his glove. His glove was black when it should have been white. "What the?"

Meanwhile, I was suppressing my laughter. Random doodles covered his face and loser was printed on his forehead.

I handed him my phone with the mirror app open and watched his facial expressions. Disbelief. Slight amusement. Anger.

I offered a tissue to let him wipe off the ink. He snatched the cloth out of my hand and furiously rubbed his face. He was red as a tomato, but by the end of it, he was clean.

He threw the tissue on me with my wild grin and pouted. My attempts to cheer him up went unnoticed. Until I let him look in my sketchbook.

"Well, I guess no one gets to take a look in my sketchbook. I'll just put it away." Before I could even move, Ed was next to me, all sins forgiven. It became apparent during my recovery that Ed, Al, and Winry all liked to look in my sketchbook and even add somethings into it. I never thought they would like my art, but I was clearly mistaken.

I looked at Ed (to see if he was still steaming) but now puppy dog eyes looked back.

"Not the puppy dog eyes!" I had to shield my face from the great, golden puppy eyes just begging to see into my book with my miserable excuses called 'art.'

"Fine, fine." I grumbled. I flipped to a random page. The random page just happened to be in what I call my anime section.

Ed's eyes widened. "Why am I tiny!" Oh. He found my picture of him next to Mustang with him half his normal size.

"Because I wanted you to." I said.

"But WHY!" He said, making a comical expression.

"Because I wanted you to." I said once more, now with a smile guaranteed to irk anyone. "I can put it away if you'd like."

"No! I wanna draw somethin'!" I guess he could leave this one go.

He picked a random pen and set to work. He wasn't half bad, I'll admit. Much better than he was in the anime thanks to practice.

"There!" He said after about an hour. I glanced down and was a bit surprised at what I saw. It was me. He drew me.

"Why me of all things?" I questioned.

Edward shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"Huh." It was good. My new hair and I was in my black coat. I wasn't as pale, but he got close. True to the section, it was in anime style. "You've gotten better, but you're not as good as me."

The page turned to the most recent drawings. Ed looked at the chibi. Him curled up, sleeping.

He frowned and started a new drawing.

By the time he finished, we were at the station. I had to laugh at his picture. A chibi neko me. I had my usual blank expression with one eyebrow raised in question.

I packed everything up and we took our first step into East City.

**A/N: Alright, so some of you may have noticed that the summary for this Fic has changed a bit. I honestly have no idea whether or not anyone is reading this, but I just want to clarify somethings, so bear with me.**

**Yes, this fanfiction will have a few elements relating to other anime. Not enough to be a crossover, but noticeable none the less. I really can't say much without spoiling the plot, however.**

**If you have anything you want to ask specifically, feel free to PM me! I will tell you anything you want to know, but ya gotta ask. :)**

PS: This was my friend Bookies idea. I thought it was good and did it. Blame her if it was a bit over the top.


End file.
